Miranda - WHAT IF - Series one Episode three - JOB
by such fun
Summary: What if Miranda had been accepted into the Navy? Will Gary be able to stop her from leaving?


**Miranda – What If – Series One, Episode Three "JOB"**

What if Miranda had been accepted into the Navy? Will Gary be able to stop her from leaving?

Penny has persuaded the Naval Commander to take Miranda. He was finally swayed by her 'excellent sea-legs'. Miranda receives her orders and is now packing, ready to embark on a seven month tour of the South China Seas.

AT THE FLAT

"Hello! Do come in! I'm just packing the final bits. I really have no idea how things got this far. But I'm about to join the Navy and commence a seven month tour of the South China Seas! I know! I think Mum believes that with the man slash woman ratio being highly stacked in women's favour, that there'll be no chance of me escaping without having found a husband. But really, I'm sure she's thinking of it as some kind of World Cruise; not a real life, scrub the decks, kind of situation. I broke the news to Stevie last night. She wasn't all that bothered to be honest. I asked her if she would be needing any extra help in the shop, what with me being absent until the end of the year. She laughed. Rude! I'm just finishing up here and then I'm popping over the restaurant to tell Clive and Gary. Then I'm off, first thing in the morning. There's a coach and it'll pick me up outside at seven am. Seven am! Oh dear, this is really going to be tough. Right. All done. See you later."

AT THE RESTAURANT

Miranda enters. Clive is reading the paper. Gary is working on menus.

Miranda – "Hi."

Clive – "Hi Miranda."

Gary – "Hello. Cup of coffee and cake?"

Miranda – "Oh, yes please!"

Gary cuts her slice and pours coffee from the jug.

Miranda – "Thanks."

Gary – "So, what's up?"

Miranda – "I'm going away for a bit."

Gary – "Holiday?"

Miranda – "No, not exactly. I've joined the Navy."

Clive and Gary burst out laughing.

Clive – "Good one Miranda!"

Miranda – "I'm not joking! Mum signed me up. Now I'm off on a seven month assignment!"

Gary – "You're serious?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "Wow. Gosh. Well, I'll really miss you Miranda."

Miranda – "Thanks Gary. Look, I know you're busy, but could you possibly make me some of those Brownies with the gooey centres? I'm not sure I can last seven months without them."

Gary – "Of course. I'll bring them over later."

Miranda – "Thanks. Right, I'd better be going. I need to pick up a few final things from the shops. See you later."

Miranda leaves. Gary stares after her, lost in his thoughts. Clive carries on reading his newspaper for a few minutes, then looks up to see Gary still daydreaming.

Clive – "Penny for them."

Gary – "Penny? I could throttle her!"

Clive – "No. Penny for your thoughts."

Gary – "Oh! Nothing."

Clive – "So you're not going to admit it then?"

Gary – "Admit what?"

Clive – "That you don't want Miranda to go. That you're besotted with her."

Gary – "I am not besotted."

Clive – "Suit yourself. But you'd better get on with those Brownies."

Gary – "Right. Good point."

AT THE FLAT

Miranda has put her cases by the door and is in her pyjamas, making hot chocolate, and just about to go to bed. There is a knock at the door.

Miranda – "It's open, come in!"

Gary enters with a large Tupperware box containing about 100 Chocolate Brownies.

Gary – "Hi. Sorry it's late. I just finished these."

Miranda – "Thanks. I thought you'd forgotten!"

Gary – "Course not."

Miranda – "Want a coffee? Kettle's boiled."

Gary – "Yeah, great."

Gary leans on the counter, watching Miranda making the coffee. He remembers the scene from the other night when he'd given Miranda a cooking lesson and they'd ended up slinging tomato puree at each other. And how they'd almost kissed, but then they had been interrupted by Mr. Clayton, the French teacher who was seeing Stevie… he frowns at the thought.

Miranda sees his serious face.

Miranda – "What's the matter Gary?"

Gary – "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Miranda – "About what?"

Gary is about to say "Nothing" but he takes a few seconds to compose himself and then answers truthfully for once.

Gary – "I was thinking about the other night. We were right here…"

Miranda – "I remember."

Gary – "Do you have to go on this tour with the Navy? Can't you get out of it?"

Miranda – "Actually, I do have an exit strategy. My Doctor wrote a note to say that I suffer from terrible sea-sickness."

Gary – "Do you?"

Miranda – "No! But I thought I'd better have an escape route, just in case."

Gary – "In case of what?"

Miranda – "In case there was a good reason to stay."

Gary understands what Miranda is saying. She's asking him to stop her. It's up to him.

Gary – "I think you should use the note."

Miranda – "Why Gary?"

Silence. Gary wimps out, unable to admit his feelings.

Miranda sighs.

Miranda – "Here's your coffee."

Gary – "Actually, it's really late; I think I'd better go. Have a good trip and I'll see you when you get back."

Miranda – "Sure. Bye."

Gary leaves. Miranda walks to the door to close it. She puts on the chain and is about to lock it when the door opens again. It's Gary. The door only opens a few inches because of the chain.

Gary – "Miranda. Please don't go."

Miranda – "Why not Gary? I need to know."

Gary – "Because. Because."

Miranda – "That's not a reason."

Gary – "Because I love you!"

Miranda – "Really? Oh, Gary…"

Gary – "Can you open the door now please?"

Miranda laughs and opens the door and steps back. Gary stands there for a moment and then strides into the room, falling headlong over Miranda's suitcases and ending up in a heap on the floor. Miranda rushes to him.

Miranda – "Oh my goodness Gary! Are you ok?"

Gary laughs and pulls her down beside him. Then, taking Miranda in his arms, he strokes her cheek.

Gary – "Yes. Everything is just perfect."

Gary gently brushes Miranda's hair away from her eyes and kisses her.

**THE END**


End file.
